Sanctuary
Sanctuary is the twelfth episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary THE GIRL IN BLACK — After a series of strange encounters, Rebekah becomes intrigued by a mysterious girl who has recently arrived to the insane asylum. At the bayou, Hayley struggles with coming clean to Jackson about the secrets she’s keeping and is surprised when he shares his own secret involving Hayley’s parents. Meanwhile, after learning the details of a particular marriage ritual that Hayley and Jackson must complete, Klaus heads to the bayou to put an end to it, but not before running into Jackson’s grandmother Mary. Elsewhere, Finn remains determined to uncover the secret he knows Klaus is hiding and sets his eyes on Marcel for answers. Lastly, when Davina discovers that Josh and Marcel are in danger, she enlists the help of Kol and Aiden to rescue them. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson Co-Starring *Amy Parrish as Scarface Witch Uncredited *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther (dream; archive footage) *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia (dream; archive footage) *Elle Graham as Young Freya (dream; archive footage) *Cade Weeks as Young Finn (dream; archive footage) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback; archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Finn, Klaus, Cassie & The Kindred Coven. *Rebekah escapes from the Fauline Cottage with help from Freya, who reveals herself as a powerful witch capable of easily destroying the spell placed on the cottage and taking out several Kindred members and a Harvest girl with no difficulty when they attacked Rebekah. * Freya tells Rebekah that they are sisters and that they had met the day Klaus had stabbed Kol in 1914, when she had been his witch date. She had wanted to see who her family was and, while Rebekah impressed her with her courage and care for others, she wasn't as impressed by their brothers. ** Freya then leaves Rebekah, telling her that she would visit their brothers soon. * Finn figures out that Hope is still alive after Marcel is unable to remember how she died because of Klaus' compulsion. He plans to use him and his vampires to help him find and kill Hope to prevent Dahlia's return. * Kol is hexed by Finn with a curse that will not only kill him in a matter of days, but that also traps him in his body so he cannot body jump, as Finn knows that death is the thing Kol fears the most. * Hayley tells Jackson the truth about Hope, after much argument and physical violence on Klaus' part to dissuade her. * According to Hayley, more than half the werewolves in New Orleans have remained loyal to Finn and the witches. * Cassie was spying on Rebekah for the Kindred and revealed her treachery the night they were meant to escape. Cassie was killed by Freya for this betrayal, as Freya stated that she loathed traitors. * As of this episode, Davina is the last remaining Harvest witch. **However, as of 2019, a second Harvest ritual was performed and there are four new Harvest Witches. Body Count * Cassie - killed by Freya Mikaelson * Unnamed Kindred witch - killed by Freya Mikaelson Continuity * The last time we've seen Rebekah and Cassie was in the episode Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire. * Dahlia and Young Freya were last seen in the Wheel Inside the Wheel flashback, where they were seen as a flash of Esther's memories. * This episode marks Steven Krueger's 20th appearance as Josh. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Dowager Fauline Cottage **The Bayou ***Mary's Cabin **Lafayette Cemetery **Lenore's Convenience Store **The Abattoir *Arkansas **Mikaelson Safe House Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.47 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * Sanctuary is a place where someone or something is given shelter. * Sanctuary also refers to Dowager Fauline's house, where witches such as Cassie reside. * Sanctuary is also the title theme song by Darling Violetta to the similar themed early 2000s show . * Sanctuary. Is a song from the nu metal band . The song was released in 2011 off their album. Quotes :Rebekah: (to Cassie about Freya) "I went into the room with the locked door. There's something in there. Someone. I'm not sure who she is, or why she's here, and I don't care. The point is, she's strong. I mean, I didn't even know what witch power felt like, and still, I could sense it coming out of that room in waves. You and I can channel her and bust free of this loony-bin." ---- :Rebekah: "Anything good on?" :Freya: (watching Tom & Jerry on television) "These paintings can move! They depict a rodent breaking the bones of a rather tenacious feline!" :Rebekah: "They're just cartoons." ---- :Finn: (to an unconscious Marcel)"How the mighty have fallen. Simple bit of magic, and the once-mighty vampires lie before me. How does it feel? Hunger so intense, it's like shards of glass creeping through your veins. Of course, they have you to thank. You led them to this. But, perhaps you still may be able to save them. In a thousand years, you are the closest my brother has come to making a friend. And, I wonder... what secrets did he share with you? And what do I need to do to you in order to tear those secrets free?" ---- :Mary: "What do you want?" :Klaus: "Well, we could start with some common courtesy. You could invite me in?" :Mary: "Not likely, vampire." :Klaus: "I'm a hybrid, dear! Half-wolf. You and I could be distant relatives, for all you know!" ---- :Freya: "You helped me. Why?" :Rebekah: "Because I'm a bloody fool. And maybe I just like the idea of us girls sticking together." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x12 Promo - Sanctuary HD The Originals - Sanctuary Clip The Originals - Inside Sanctuary The Originals - Sanctuary Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= Sanctuary01.jpg Sanctuary02.jpg Sanctuary03.jpg Sanctuary04.jpg Sanctuary05.jpg |-|Screencaps= To212_021Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_023Freya.jpg To212_026Freya.jpg To212_028.jpg To212_029Klaus.jpg To212_044Jackson.jpg To212_046Hayley.jpg To212_062Cassie.jpg To212_075CassieRebekah,ves.jpg To212_084Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_092FreyaRebekah,vesCassie.jpg To212_096Freya.jpg To212_112FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_121Davina.jpg To212_124DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_130DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_145MarcelVincent.jpg To212_160Vincent.jpg To212_164Marcel.jpg To212_165Mary.jpg To212_170Klaus.jpg To212_192Klaus.jpg To212_202Mary.jpg To212_210Hayley.jpg To212_246Hayley.jpg To212_251JacksonHayley.jpg To212_248Klaus.jpg To212_259Freya.jpg To212_268CassieRebeka,ves.jpg To212_275Rebekah,Ves.jpg To212_278RebekahFreyaCassie.jpg To212_279Freya.jpg To212_294Hayley.jpg To212_307Klaus.jpg To212_312Hayley-Klaus.jpg To212_315Klaus.jpg To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_331Davina.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_343Kaleb.jpg To212_344DavinaAiden.jpg To212_364KlausHayley.jpg To212_392Hayley.jpg To212_395Kalus.jpg To212_398KalusHayley.jpg To212_410MarcelVincent.jpg To212_414Marcel.jpg To212_431Vincent.jpg To212_454FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_460Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_482FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_486Freya.jpg To212_0711JacksonMary.jpg To212_0716Klaus.jpg To212_0724Jackson.jpg To212_0726Mary.jpg To212_0747Jackson.jpg To212_0750Klaus.jpg To212_0757Jackson.jpg To212_0778KlausJackson.jpg To212_0811Marcel.jpg To212_0839MarcelKalebVincent.jpg To212_0858Vincent.jpg To212_0863Kaleb.jpg To212_0878KalebVincent.jpg To212_0896Revekah,ves.jpg To212_0913Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_0936Freya.jpg To212_0939Cassie.jpg To212_0954Freya-Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_0959KlausJackson.jpg To212_0984KlausJackson.jpg To212_0997Hayley.jpg To212_1017Klaushayley.jpg To212_1023Klaus.jpg To212_1062Kaleb.jpg To212_1067Vincent.jpg To212_1069DavinaAiden.jpg To212_1070Josh.jpg To212_1077Aiden-Josh.jpg To212_1083FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_1098Freya-Rebekah.jpg To212_1109Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1118Freya.jpg To212_1127Freya.jpg To212_1128FreyaRebekah,ves.jpg To212_1143Vincent-Kaleb.jpg To212_1150VincentKaleb.jpg To212_1167Kaleb-Vincent.jpg To212_1179Vincent.jpg To212_1184Kaleb.jpg To212_1208Mary.jpg To212_1209Hayley.jpg To212_1213Jackson-Hayley.jpg To212_1228Jackson.jpg To212_1243Elijah.jpg To212_1251Klaus.jpg To212_1260Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1265Klaus.jpg To212_1268Rebekah,ves.jpg To212_1299Marcel.jpg To212_1314Vincent.jpg To212_1317Marcel.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two